Awaking the Sleeping Beauty
by The Phantom's Bride of Gondor
Summary: Kazuno is known as the freak of Ouran Academy. She's trying to solve her father's murder. After a shooting at the school, she saves a life, but pays the price. Trapped in a coma, but alive in her mind, how can she survive? A boy comes in everyday, helping her struggle. She's slowly falling in love with him, but how can she show that when she can't wake up? Tamaki x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an AU where Haruhi doesn't join the Host Club, I'll figure out a reason. Maybe Haruhi's a guy in this universe. So I don't know what kind of feedback I'll receive, but I'm just testing. This isn't going to be one of those stories where the girl joins the Host Club for no good reason. Kazuno won't join the Host Club. If you like it, comment.  
****This is Tamaki x OC. **

* * *

_I rode in the back of Mom's old van. It parked with a loud screech. Mom insisted on riding in the condemned vehicle. _

_"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty." Mom said._

I couldn't see a thing where ever I was.  
Was this hell? I heard this loud beeping noise, and the sound of jeans swishing between someone's legs.  
It was dark, but I could at least hear. I felt a hand on my leg, and I could smell Mom's strong perfume. Why couldn't I move?  
She pats my leg, like she did when I was sick. She sighs, and rearranges what I assumed was a blanket over my legs.  
I tried to talk, but my mouth wouldn't open so the words could come out. What's wrong with me? Am I dead?!  
It wouldn't make sense for me to be dead and have my mom arranging blankets over my legs.  
I mean, that's not exactly what most people imagine when they think of the afterlife.  
It's definitely NOT what I expected Heaven to be like. I repeat my earlier question, is this hell?

Well, it's not painful.  
I feel an odd thing around my neck, It felt hard yet soft. I feel something in my arm.  
Where was I?

"Hi Honey." I heard my mom speak, she sounded scared.  
"The doctors say that talking to you might stimulate your brain. I know, it sounds crazy, but I think you're still there." She sniffs.

"Well, the past few days have been tough. I've fed Dot and your other guinea pigs. They miss you. We all do." She finishes her sentence in a small voice. She always does that when she's about to cry. I have three baby guinea pigs, while Mom wanted to get a Dalmatian, but I insisted on getting a few guinea pigs.

"You saved someone's life sweetheart. I knew you were strong, but I didn't think you would do something like take a bullet." Mom sighs again. I can hear her reaching the end of her rope. She stands up, I listen to the distinct screech of a chair.

"I'll bring Machiko next time I visit. She's still in freak out mode, you know her." She said. I wanted to yell for her to come back, explain what happened to me, but I can't. It's like some horrible nightmare. I felt like screaming.

* * *

Sleep doesn't come.  
I can't sleep inside my head. I feel tired, though I have no idea why.  
I can hear nurses come in and feel my head, they change the IV on my arm.  
I figured out I'm in a hospital in this lucid dream. A patient last night was rushed in with an arm that needed to be amputated.  
Long Story short, she died. Then I found out what day it is. It's the fifth of June, and a rough estimate, sometime around five a.m.

Thank you female dead patient.

* * *

I sit in my head thinking.  
It's getting boring. I can't tell what happened. In all the movies, people in comas have an out-of-body experience. Why am I stuck then?  
Am I going to die like this?

They're moving me today. I heard some nurses say that they were.

I heard someone come in. It wasn't a doctor or Mom, their shoes didn't make that noise.

"Hi." A soft voice says. Definitely a guy.

"I'm Tamaki. You saved my life a few days ago, but you definitely paid the price. I just came here, well, because I'm thankful." He says. He pats my hand and kisses it.

"I wish I could do something. I mean, I'll try to get you the best doctors, the best room, even helping your family out. But what can you do when you're in a coma? Well, if you're ever conscious, maybe we can go out." He says. His hand is warm against my own.

"I'd like that." I say from inside, though of course no one hears me.

The boy kisses my forehead, he smells like peppermint and basil. His lips are warm.

"I hope you wake up soon, princess." He says

Then he walks away, leaving me alone in the dark.


	2. Two

**Author's Note: Wow, I had no idea people would like this so much. Thanks everybody! I write unique fanfictions with interesting aspects. My next story is about Hikaru and Kaoru's new governess. They decide to help her by giving her a makeover. Thanks for all the great comments.  
****Well, Kazuno isn't coming out of her coma anytime soon, not for at least eight chapters. Though don't worry, a few chapters will be from Tamaki's Point of View. I listened to "I Know Where I've Been" from Hairspray when I wrote this chapter.**

**Kazuno means Your Peace. **

**Dr. Akiyama means Autumn Mountain, which stands for the mountain Kaz will have to climb for her eventual healing.**

**Warning: This isn't going to end in the way you think, she's going to sustain damage, she's not going to come out without a scratch.**

**AnimeBestie chapter 1 . Aug 18**

This story has a very interesting and original plot -I can't wait until the next chapter! . So update this wonderful story soon! XD  
AnimeBestie \./

**Wow, you seem to like my stories, thanks! *blushes***

Guest chapter 1 . Aug 18  
Okay, this is a REALLY cool idea. I hope you continue to write more, because I'll be here to read it.

**Okay, well here it is!**

princesslolitatheorca654 chapter 1 . Aug 18  
nice

**Not sure if you're being sarcastic or not. But fair all the way. **

**Oh yeah, I don't own Ouran. I only own my story and OC**

* * *

Everything went black for several seconds, I couldn't think.  
I thought I was going to die. I came back, but it was a scary experience.  
The funny thing they say about death is that you see a white light, but all I saw was darkness, and all I heard was screaming, and I came to the conclusion that it was me who screamed. I'm scared out of my mind. It just goes to show that life can end in a snap.  
They've moved me to a different hospital. I have a few different doctors, but my mind is going stir crazy.  
I want to move my leg, or blink. Though the worst thing ever is the itch.

I have an itch on my nose. I hate it. I can feel it, but I can't scratch it.  
In other news, the boy visited again. Or should I say, Tamaki.  
Machiko hasn't visited yet, she's still freaked out, or so Mom says.  
I think she's probably debating on whether or not to see me.

That's another thing, I'd love to know what I look like now! It would be great.  
It's more of a case that I'm really curious as to how many bullets I took.  
I figured at least one.

Itches are prominent. They move me occasionally to my side, I read once that it had something to do with movement helping prevent bedsores.  
I didn't read long enough to find out what bedsores are, but they sounded bad.  
I've decided this is real. It seems so real. Tamaki comes in and tells me the date every day.  
Today is the twenty-fifth of June, and I haven't recalled anything in twenty days.

Nurses have me eating through a feeding tube, and it makes a few noises.  
I always thought coma patients couldn't hear anything, but here I am. I can hear almost everything.  
I wanted to be a doctor, I wanted to help people, but how can I if I'm asleep?  
There's this one doctor who's taken an interest in me. He takes his break in the chair next to me.  
He occasionally reads books to me, like Janguru Taitei_,_ my favorite childhood book. His voice is soft and smooth, like silk. It's rather comforting.  
His name is Dr. Akiyama. He's the hired doctor. He's incredibly smart.  
He tells me stories about his wife and kids, and how his daughter Koyuki is starting high school this year, or how his son Shiro has called his friend in Germany. I enjoy our time together.

* * *

**Two Days Later **

It's been boring lately. Mom's visits have lessened.  
Machiko came today. She's much more casual. And I love her visits, she's honest.

"Well sis, you look horrible." She said, dropping her book bag on the floor.

"Why thank you." I said, but no one heard me.

"You need to wake up, your pigs are going insane."

"_Guinea _pigs. Get your facts straight."

"Well, you saved some people, the press wanted interviews with us. That's stupid. You shouldn't be exploited like that." Machiko sounded angry.

"And some of the press is showing you off like we meant to get you shot. Oh yeah, we wanted to worry all night about a brain surgery." Machi said.

"Yo-You just shouldn't be shown to the world so the Suoh's can show everyone their good act." She said angrily.

"And you like it, don't you? Having people pay attention to you. Well guess what? Life moves on, soon the press is going to find a new sob story."

"This is crap. If you're in there, you need to wake up. You aren't allowed to stay there in your cushy little coma while reality goes to hell." She said, I could tell she was crying, she's always acting tough, but when she breaks down, she really

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter." I said.

"Oh forget it. You can just stay there and just rot for all I care. Just know that Mom is shutting down. This is crap, why am I talking to a vegetable?" She said, I heard the _screech_ of her chair as she got up.  
She walked out.

Mom was shutting down? I haven't heard her talk like that since Dad died. Mom didn't talk after we found out what happened.  
She became a robot, just getting up, getting coffee and going to work. That was it. She went to bed as soon as she went home.  
If I was gone, then she would go back to that...

I couldn't wake up, I couldn't even move my finger!  
I felt so much frustration at myself, at the world, at God or whoever left me to rot in my shell.

I felt determined now. I couldn't die now. For Mom. I couldn't let them down.

* * *

**So what do you think? Machiko isn't mean, she's just frustrated.  
I hope you liked this chapter. Next one is going to be focused on the Host Club and Tamaki visiting Kazuno in the hospital, from his point of view.  
Thanks for the follows and support! It helps me write.  
I know I don't update as much as I should, but I want to make sure you all are getting quality chapters.  
So if it takes long and it sucks, well I'll work on it. **

**And the next chapter shall come in a bit, but I'm working on some new material (helps me get into the groove of things)**

**Until next time.**

**Your Faithful Authoress,**

**Phantom**


End file.
